


Giving us a Chance

by AllisonDiamond



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonDiamond/pseuds/AllisonDiamond
Summary: “I don’t have anything to say that makes this any easier either, Tony.” Bucky swallows down the sudden bout of nausea. “I don’t want to give her up. I don’t care if she was forced on me. She’s all I got. I don’t blame ya if you don’t want us. We don’t need anything from you.”Tony takes Bucky’s hands in his. “No, I want her, too. I’m scared, Bucky. I don’t know if I can be a good dad to her. A good mate to you. I just — I don’t want to fail you or her. You’re my mate, Bucks, and she is as much your pup as she is mine. I will never turn you or her away. I want the both of you in my life, if I’m allowed to, that is.”





	Giving us a Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zola9612](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zola9612/gifts).



> Gifset at beginning + fic below

    

 

 

* * *

 

“Hey.” Tony smiles, a half-smile, as he looks over Bucky. “I’m sorry. I can’t say anything that would make this any better. We weren’t in control of our bodies. Damn, those bastards!”

Bucky rolls over on the bed and looks at Tony through red, puffy eyes. “I don’t blame you for anything, Tony. I’m sorry that you _had_ to,” he hiccups, closing his eyes, as another fresh batch of pain passes through him, “help me with my heat. After everything I did, you still were kind enough to _help_ me when I needed an alpha.”

Tony shakes his head. “I don’t hate you, Bucks. I never did. It was just hard for me to be around you,” he confesses, rubbing small circles into Bucky’s back. “Every time I saw you, I only saw my parents, and not you, Bucky. It was hard but I got over that _eventually_ and now, I don’t know where we go from here.”

“I don’t have anything to say that makes this any easier either, Tony.” Bucky swallows down the sudden bout of nausea. “I don’t want to give _her_ up. I don’t care if she was forced on me. She’s all I got. I don’t blame ya if you don’t want us. We don’t need anything from you.”

Tony takes Bucky’s hands in his. “No, I want her, too. I’m scared, Bucky. I don’t know if I can be a good dad to her. A good mate to you. I just — I don’t want to fail you or her. You’re my mate, Bucks, and she is as much your pup as she is mine. I will never turn you or her away. I want the both of you in my life, if I’m allowed to, that is.”

“Tony—”

“I mean it, Bucky. I want you. I want her. You’re my omega, my mate. I’m not saying we will ever be like the perfect alpha-omega pair. We might never be, but I want to have the chance to see if we can maybe, just maybe have something good between us.”

Bucky looks at him, unsure of what to say. “I don’t know what to say,” he finally says.

“Say yes.” Tony smiles at him. “Give us a chance to make something good out of this shitty situation. Let me be a good alpha to you and our pup. That’s all I’m asking for.”

“Alright,” he says, unsure of why he’s agreeing to this, maybe because he needs this as much as Tony. Maybe because he doesn’t want to go through this by himself. Maybe because he is tired of feeling lonely. It doesn’t matter why. It’s something he needs now more than ever. 

Bucky continues, “I don’t want you to regret this, doll. I really don’t. Taking me on as your omega ain’t going to be easy. I’m not your typical omega, you know that. I wouldn’t do anything you say ‘cause you are my alpha. I wouldn’t stay home and look after you and our pup alone. I want to be out there, do things, make this damn world a better place. You know this is what you’re getting in by asking me to be your omega?”

“I do. And I would never command you to do anything you don’t want to. I promise you this.” He looks into Bucky’s eyes and Bucky believes him. 

He can only hope he isn’t wrong about this, that he isn’t making the stupidest mistake of his life by letting Tony in, but he trusts Tony in spite of their history, he trusts him with his life and now his pup’s life, too.

“Alright,” he says, not flinching when Tony leans in and presses his forehead against Bucky’s. 

“We’ll be fine,” Tony says, closing his eyes, a soft smile brushing his lips. 

“I know we will,” Bucky says quietly, moving his hand to his stomach.

Bucky looks over at Tony, and takes his hand and places it on his stomach.

Tony’s eyes widen in surprise. “She’s…moving,” he says, voice full of awe and happiness. “Thank you.”

“Ain’t any reason to thank me.” Bucky smiles and cover Tony’s hand, the one on his stomach, with his own. “She’s as much mine as she’s yours.”

“I know,” Tony says, sliding his body a little closer to Bucky’s. “I guess…this isn’t something I ever thought I’d ever experienced, you know? I didn’t think I’d have a mate and a pup. It’s just not something I ever thought would be possible.”

“We’re here, Tony, and I promise we aren’t going anywhere,” Bucky assures him.

“I just — it’s stupid, but I know I’ll do something stupid, and fuck everything up. I always ruin the good things in my life. _Pepper_ ,” he says painfully. “I screw up things with her. I don’t want that to happen to us, you know? I’m getting old, Bucky, and I’m tired of being alone.”

Bucky tries to catch Tony’s eyes, but he adverts them away very quickly. He knows about Tony’s self-depreciation, but he doesn’t know that it runs this deep, even deeper than his own. “Tony, look at me!” he says a little sternly but it gets Tony’s attention. “You ain’t a screwup. You are anything but a screwup! Our pup is going to be damn lucky to have you as one of her dads. You’re going to spoil her rotten.”

Tony looks at him, his eyes now resembling Bucky’s red, puffy ones. “I want to believe that, Bucks. I really do. But I don’t trust myself. Every good thing I ever had in my life, I destroyed them just to prevent myself from getting hurt. If it weren’t for me, those bastards wouldn’t have gotten to you! It’s all my fault. I’m sorry.”

“Tony,” Bucky stresses. “It ain’t your fault. You want to blame somebody? Blame those bastards that did this to us!”

Tony nods.

“I mean it, Tony!”

“I know,” he lets out softly.

Tony doesn’t say anything more about his problems, but focuses all his attention on their daughter, and Bucky lets him. _He deserves that much_ , Bucky thinks, smiling as he watches Tony’s utter fascination with their pup.

_If it’s going to be like this_ , he thinks, _then he’s alright with this_. And maybe, just maybe, there is a chance for both him and Tony to finally be happy after all the crap life has dealt them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://neenabthurman.tumblr.com)


End file.
